


Full Circle

by rachel222



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, dru likes to tease kit and ty, julian is such a dad, post-tda, post-twp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel222/pseuds/rachel222
Summary: "The air between them was thick and electric and it took every ounce of restraint Kit had not to give up on their training completely when Ty sucked in a soft breath and pushed forward, the arm against Kit’s sternum pressing even harder. He then ran his tongue over his bottom lip and Kit was about three seconds from throwing caution to the wind and pulling his boyfriend in for a blistering kiss, when Dru’s voice tore through their private prism.“God, please tell me this isn’t some kind of weird foreplay for you two.”"Four years have passed and Kit is somehow still getting pinned to a wall, knife at his throat.





	Full Circle

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by all the awesome fics here and on tumblr where Julian basically has a meltdown over the thought of Ty and Kit having sex. 
> 
> Even though I feel like he would actually react really calmly in front of everyone (and only freak out on the inside), it's still way more funny to read/write about him freaking out on the outside.

There were a lot of ways Kit enjoyed spending a Saturday afternoon but getting repeatedly kicked in the solar plexus was certainly not one of them. He was just about to leap forward and disarm his opponent when he felt a pair of strong arms slam him against the wall, knocking the breath out of him. Struggling for air, Kit moved to push back, but Ty was too quick and pressed harder, his elbow firmly against Kit’s sternum. Kit stopped struggling as he felt the cool edge of Ty’s dagger kiss the base of his throat.

Immediately, he opened his mouth to stubbornly insist that he was losing on purpose, but the words died against his lips when he looked at his boyfriend. Ty’s cheeks were flushed and he was breathing hard, a sheen of sweat covering his forehead, along his temples, and down his throat, making his inky black hair curl along the perimeter of his face. His gaze rested on Kit’s throat, just above the dagger, and his lips pulled into a small, victorious smile.

He was so close, his soft, damp hair brushed against Kit’s forehead and Kit could hear the faint music coming from his headphones. Their eyes locked for just an instant, and Kit reveled in the brief moment, marveling at Ty’s stony gray eyes, alight with adrenaline. Ty’s gaze then darted back down to the knife still pressed against his boyfriend’s throat.

“Four years of training and I can still do this with minimal effort.” Ty murmured

Kit’s eyes narrowed. “I put up a good fight.”

Ty didn’t reply, only leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Kit’s. His long body, clad in black gear stretched tightly over his lean, taut muscles, hovered just a few inches away, radiating heat. Kit swallowed hard against his dry mouth as he struggled to keep from pulling Ty forward by his hips. 

With his long, black eyelashes brushing against his cheekbones, arms pushing Kit into the wall, and knife pressed against Kit’s throat, Kit felt like he’d been sucked back in time to the day they’d met. And just like that day, all Kit could think about was how beautiful Ty looked—except this time, the feeling was warm and familiar, and he could say it out loud.

Kit hummed softly and lifted his hand, wrapping the cord of Ty’s headphones around his index finger and gently tugging out one of the earbuds. They were already so close, foreheads still pressed together, that Kit barely had to move to place his lips right by Ty’s ear.

“You are so beautiful.” He whispered so softly nobody else in the room besides Ty would have had any way of hearing him.

Kit pulled back the fraction of an inch he had moved and allowed his head to rest comfortably against the wall behind him. They weren’t alone in the training room—Dru was to their far left carrying out target practice on an old, battered board, while Emma and Julian were in the other corner sparring, and Helen and Aline were helping Tavvy properly grip his sword and perfect his fighting stance—even so, Kit felt like nothing in the world could penetrate this little bubble they were in. The air between them was thick and electric and it took every ounce of restraint Kit had not to give up on their training completely when Ty sucked in a soft breath and pushed forward, the arm against Kit’s sternum pressing even harder. He then ran his tongue over his bottom lip and Kit was about three seconds from throwing caution to the wind and pulling his boyfriend in for a blistering kiss, when Dru’s voice tore through their private prism. 

“God, please tell me this isn’t some kind of weird foreplay for you two.”

Kit nearly dropped his own dagger as he lurched forward. He moved so abruptly, Ty had to quickly jerk back so that the knife against Kit’s throat didn’t actually hurt him.

“ _Jesus,_ Dru,” Kit muttered, determinedly looking down at his feet, trying to steady his breath and completely ignore the fact that Julian, on the other side of the training room, had turned to look at them so sharply that Kit feared his neck would snap. He spared a glance at Ty who was fiddling with his dagger, brows furrowed. 

“What do you mean?” Ty, though a little perplexed, didn’t look even remotely embarrassed. Kit envied his boyfriend, praying beyond hope for the ground to split open and swallow him up so that he could escape. 

“I _mean_ —” Dru cringed, “That you’re staring at each other like you’re about to defile the floor of our precious training room.”

Kit’s face was burning, “Shut up!”

“Drusilla,” Julian’s voice was tight. “That’s enough.”

Dru rolled her eyes. “Fine—just promise that you’ll at least wait until the rest of us are gone to have sex in here.” 

Across the room, Julian looked like he wanted the crawl into a hole as much as Kit did, and he started forward, no doubt to give them some sort of parental lecture that would succeed in making Kit finally die of embarrassment, after peeing himself from fear, but Emma caught him by the arm. She seemed to be muttering something soothingly, though the tension didn’t remotely leave his shoulders.

Ty, still enviably unbothered, merely turned to look at Kit thoughtfully, then back to Dru.

“Why would we have sex in here? It’s cold and there are sharp weapons everywhere. Also, a bed is much more comfortable than the floor.” Kit shook his head, cursing Dru for starting this conversation.

“Besides, we already had sex before we came down.”

Kit’s eyes widened and the room went completely quiet. Helen quickly moved to cover Tavvy’s ears, and Aline turned away, disguising her shocked laugh with a cough. Emma kept her hand firmly on Julian’s arm as he turned to her with a stricken expression, and Kit thought he heard him weakly croak out something about Ty being “just a kid.” Emma shook her head and whispered what Kit assumed was a reassurance that Ty was not actually a kid anymore.

“What do you think?” Ty turned to Kit. “You’d be the one pressed against the floor—”

Emma yelped and immediately covered Julian’s ears as Helen tightened her hold on Tavvy’s, and Aline shook with laughter. Dru was frozen in place, blinking rapidly.

Ty opened his mouth to continue and Kit jumped, “Ty, I’m begging you, please stop!” He risked a glance at Ty’s distraught older brother. “I think Julian’s head is about to explode.”

Ty rolled his eyes. “That isn’t possible.”

Dru grimaced at Julian. “I wouldn’t be so sure.”

“You know, I think we’ve trained enough for the day!” Emma declared, “Come on, love. It’s time to start on dinner.” She pulled Julian towards the door, but he escaped her grip and walked sternly over to Kit and Ty.

Kit took a startled step back, pulling Ty with him.

Julian stopped right in front of them. He stared them down sternly, before directing his attention to Ty. 

“We need to have a talk after dinner.” 

Ty raised an eyebrow. “About what?”

Dru cringed, “I’m guessing you’re about to get _the_ talk.” 

Before Ty could ask for further clarification, Julian turned to Kit, glowering down at him.

“If you _ever_ hurt my brother—” He wagged his finger in Kit’s face, and Kit just nodded along to every threat he gave. He looked so much like an old father ticking off his little children that Kit would have laughed if he wasn’t so nervous. He liked Julian—and he knew that Julian liked him too, and approved of his relationship with Ty—but that didn’t stop him from being completely terrified of him.

When Julian finally stopped, he abruptly turned and left the room, Emma, Aline, Helen, and Tavvy hot on his heels. Helen looked flustered, while Aline shot them a teasing wink.

Dru secured her knife back on the wall and turned to leave as well, stopping momentarily by the door.

“Okay, I know this is my own fault, but that was more than I ever needed to know about you, Ty-Ty.” She shuddered but shot them a cheeky grin before she left.

The door swung shut and Kit sank back against the wall, squeezing his eyes closed. His head was swimming and his cheeks were burning.

Ty walked over to him. “Sorry,” He mumbled. “I didn’t mean for Jules to lecture you like that.”

Kit bit his lip and looked up at Ty. “Don’t apologize. I think you’re going to end up suffering the most. I can’t imagine a less pleasant experience than getting the sex talk from Julian.”

Ty’s nose crinkled and Kit giggled to himself. “Plus, the look on everyone’s face _was_ pretty hilarious.”

Ty smiled and Kit peeled himself off the wall, holding out his hands. Ty grasped them and pulled Kit close.

“How long do you think we have until dinner’s ready?” Kit asked

“About thirty-seven minutes.” Ty replied, “Or forty-two. Depends on what Julian decides to make.”

Kit smirked, “I wonder what we could do with _thirty-seven whole minutes._ ” 

Ty bit his lip and moved his hands to wrap around Kit’s hips, tracing soft circles into Kit’s lower back. In response, Kit wound his arms around Ty’s neck and twisted his fingers into the hair at its nape.

“We could train a little longer.” Ty suggested, though there was humour underlying his tone. “You could use the practice, considering how easy it is to pin you against a wall.”

Kit raised an eyebrow, “I’m a great fighter.” He insisted, “Maybe I just like it when you pin me against the wall.”

Ty hummed and snaked one arm around Kit’s body, pulling him flush against him, hand settling on Kit’s hip, underneath his shirt. His other hand moved to rest gently against Kit’s face; tenderly cupping his cheek and softly tracing Kit’s bottom lip with his thumb, Ty smiled softly down at his boyfriend, resting his gaze on Kit’s chin.

Kit couldn’t help but stare at Ty—he really was so beautiful, and if you had told him four years ago that the stranger that had broken into his basement and threatened him with a knife to his throat would someday end up the love of his life, he definitely would not have believed you—and yet. It was all he could do to just stare at Ty’s lips and not pull him down and let his desire rule his actions. He’d be damned if Dru’s inappropriate teasing proved right and he and Ty really did have sex on the floor of the training room.

Ty, perceptive as always, was looking thoughtfully at Kit, amusement evident in the glint of his eyes and the curve of his mouth.

“You really want to kiss me, don’t you?”

“Yeah,” Kit exhaled, “A lot.”

Ty let out a soft laugh. “Good,” He leaned down so that their lips were nearly touching. “I really want to kiss you too.”

Closing the small space between them, their lips met, and Kit felt a familiar warmth spread through him. Ty tightened his grip on Kit’s body, as Kit moved on to his tip-toes, deepening the kiss. 

“I love you so much.” Kit murmured against Ty’s lips.

Ty pulled away ever so slightly and pressed a soft kiss to the tip of Kit’s nose. “I love you too.” He pressed another kiss to Kit’s cheek. “So much.”

Kit beamed, “So…” He looked pointedly at the door. “Want to go make out for the next thirty-five and a half minutes?”

Ty brushed a kiss behind Kit’s ear. “We need to shower first.”

Kit wiggled his eyebrows. “Even better idea.”

Ty didn’t respond, just grinned brilliantly and pulled Kit swiftly out the door and up to his bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
